Sharpay v vannessa !
by owls above the heavens
Summary: Will sharpay distroy the love between Troy and Gabriella?Will it be the end for this happy couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Troy's perspective**

**It was the best day ever. Just Gabriela and I out on the lawn having a picnic. I felt so much better now that I know that Sharpay was not going to break us apart because I was not going to let her not this time she had tricked me once before but never again I HATE HER!!! I HATE HER!!!**

**I passed Gabby the cheese sandwitch and my heart filled with joy. we looked into each others eyes and Gabby said**

**"This is the best time that we have had together, You just make feel so good about myself and i know that Sharpay is not going to be all over you!!!!!!!!!!!" she said in that gentle**** voice.**

**"I know all of that time chasing around and hiding because i didn't want Sharpay to see me. But know this is over and i can be with the one that i really love annd that is you !!!!!!" I replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TROY'S PERSPECTIVE**

**It was the best day ever. Just Gabriela and I out on the lawn having a picnic. I felt so much better now that I know that Sharpay was not going to break us apart because I was not going to let her not this time she had tricked me once before but never again I HATE HER!!! I HATE HER!!!**

**I passed Gabby the cheese sandwich and my heart filled with joy. We looked into each others eyes and Gabby said,**

**"This is the best time that we have had together, you just make feel so good about myself and I know that Sharpay is not going to be all over you!!!!!!!!!!!" She said in that gentle voice.**

**"I know all of that time chasing around and hiding because I didn't want Sharpay to see me. But know this is over and I can be with the one that I really love and that is you!!!!!!" I replied.**

**Later on that evening I meet Sharpay and I said to her that I am not going to be the one that she can always fall over!!!!!**

**"Well I think that you being with Gabriella will not work put but if you are with me then we will be together for ever!!!!!!" Sharpay insisted.**

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WILL NEVER EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!!!!! YOU WHERE HORIBBLE TO GABRIELLA AND NOW SHE IS ALL MAD WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE." I said to her...!!!!!!! And she left slamming the door behind her.**

**I never saw her in drama; I think that she has gone to cry beside her brother but I don't care I should have the decision to choose who I go out with and not her...**

**GABRIELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

**I had never felt so better in my life. Just troy and me by the tree enjoying our time together. But then it all went bad Sharpay came towards us I can't believe her. Since she found out that troy was seeing me she has gone all gaga and bulling me I just can't take it this is driving me crazy wait till the morning I will kill her. I will show her who is boss and I will also show her that me and troy are doing better together than she will with him because what we have together is true love not what she had with him too wait and see.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Sharpay I want to talk to you:**

**"What nerve do you have saying that I and Troy being together is a bad thing? Hu?"**

**"I was only trying to help."**

**" Well me and troy don't need your help so just go away"**

**"FINE. FINE I will go now"**

**She turned to troy **

**"I have wasted my time with you. I shouldn't have ever thought that you would love me you are the most twisted guy i have ever met!!!"**

**"Well if you think that wagging your boobs at me would make you fall in love with you but NO you are wrong!!!! Not everyone will fall in love with you!!!!!!!"**

**"I know someone who hates your guts"**

**"Who is that?" she answer in a sarcastic way**

**"ME" **

**And I left taking Gabriella by the hand**

**SHARPAY'S PERSPECTIVE.**

**It was all cool but that has gone because this new girl came into our class. Well it all started at this club that Troy told me about. Apparently they had met at a dance that the hotel was hosting. Well he never expected to see her here but she is like one of those people who stalk people.**

**"What are their names??????????????"**

"**Yes they are called stalkers ha ha!!!!!!"**

**Well I don't like her here because of a number of reasons.**

**1. She cramps up my style**

**2. She is also going to take Troy away from me (Well he doesn't love me anyway but he will do)**

**And finally number **

**3. I don't like her.**

**Well i think that she will keep away from me but when I see her I will make sure that she gets the message.**

**She will have a lot to learn **

**"Hi Sharpay why where you talking to your self????"**

**I turned around to see that the new girl was standing right behind me.**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"I think that it was your brother that shouted your name out!!"**

**"Well my name is Gabriella, how are you?"**

"**I am perfectly fine but because you arte new at this school I think you should know some of the rules!!!"**

**"Number 1. I don't want to see you anywhere near Troy I am trying to win his heart but I can't do that if he is in love with you.**

**"Number 2. I do a school production every year and I don't want you staring in it!!!!!OK?"**

**"Ok Sharpay I understand. I will not get in your way."**

**And Sharpay walked away.**

**"... Well Sharpay said that I was not aloud to talk to Troy but she never said that I wasn't aloud to think of him...""" Gabriella thought to herself.**

**So now**


End file.
